


The Proposal

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: April Fools' Day, Cuddling Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Spooning, serious fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Gabriel proposes to Sam. Sam is not amused.This is a one-shot for Three In The Power of one. It doesn't need too much context to be read standalone, though.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to wish everyone a Happy April Fool’s Day with a fun little TIPO oneshot and an apology for April. As of today, I’m taking a Supernatural break. Just a month. Then I’ll get back to work on IHHR and UANS. Need to clear my head.  
> Crazy to think season 15 will be the end. I want to say my bit and since I never managed to finish a chapter after it was announced. I want to formally say. Even if it’s the end of an era, this is the time for us to unite as a family and remember what Supernatural is. Not just a fandom but a family. Yeah, some of it is toxic but most of it is good. Because that’s who we are. All of us need to stand together and support and love each other because there has never been a time we need to unite under the word family than now. Support J&J&M. Don’t be hateful or try to ‘defend’ them. Things have to come to a close. We aren’t Doctor Who.   
> That’s about all I have to say about this for now. Love you guys. Enjoy this oneshot.

“Marry me, Sam.” Gabriel declared, pressing into the hunter's side. Humming as Sam pressed kisses to the top of his spine.

“You hate monogamy.”

“We’re in a monogamous relationship.” Gabriel reminded the hunter.

“You hate marriage.”

“I don’t hate weddings. At least not the Norse ones. Me and Sigyn had this amazing as all hell fifty-foot cake that cracked open to release a hoard of only _slightly_ angry ravens.”

“Somehow I feel like that was your idea.”

“Bird filled cakes aren’t a science, okay? Besides. I was mostly drunk at the time I made that decision.” And the wedding. But so was everyone else.

“Remind me how this is supposed to convince me?”

“Just saying they can be an adventure.”

“Or they can end in an orgy.”

“It wasn’t _my_ fault. I didn’t spike the drinks. That was Thor. You know. Back when he liked me. And I’ll have you know that night I only had sex with my wife… and myself. But that’s what marriage is, isn’t it?”

“Really convincing me there.” Gabriel laughed, pressing back against his hunter with a pleased hum. “You want a wedding, I’ll give you one.”

“Really?”

“No, Gabe. Not really. It’s way too damned early.”

“What if I ask at lunch?”

“For me and you? Six months isn’t nearly enough time to take that leap. Gabe, I love you but the answer is no.”

“You’re no fun.”

“And you’re a pain in my ass.”

“Can I make the joke?”

“How bad do you want to sleep on the couch?”

“I much prefer sharing a bed with you over our brother.”

“See, you think you have that advantage but in reality, Dean and I have made a deal. If I tell you to sleep on the couch, you have to sleep alone. Means no bed sharing.”

“Neither of you would do that to me. Isolation plus angels equals very bad. No bueno.”

“You want to try me?” Sam huffed an annoyed breath when Gabriel easily rolled over, leaning in for a deep kiss.

“Sometimes. Most times. Pushing you is a whole lot more fun than pretending it’s all easy.”

“Who would have guessed? Relationships not being easy?”

“I know how relationships are. Sigyn and Athena… the Azeban.”

“Have you talked to her yet?”

“Who? Kali? No. And I don’t plan to. Not for a long while. I don’t trust her not to stab me.”

“She can’t kill you.” Sam wasn’t sure why he wanted Gabriel to reconcile with Kali. His interactions with the Goddess were near non-existent. Yet, he also _did_ know.

After all, Cagn had used Kali for Loki’s punishment when he’d been trapped in the Mystery Spot loop and he’d barely survived a week.

“She has Raphael’s blade. She can kill me.”

“What?”

“It was lost when Cas went on his Godstiel spree. Fell into one set of hands that dropped it in another. Before long Ganesh had it and it ended up in Kali's paws. You know. Before she died.”

“And that doesn’t worry you?”

“Not really. She wants me dead but she hasn’t tried to make an active effort to kill me. As long as I don’t seek her out, she won’t target me. So, I’m not worried.”

“Guess I’ll do that for you then.”

“Oh, c’mon, Sammy. You worry too much.”

“Or maybe I worry enough for the both of us.” Sam countered and Gabriel rolled his eyes, shifting his position so he could straddle the hunter’s stomach. “Really?”

“Let it go. If Kali decides to kill me, it won’t be something we can stop. She’s had that blade to my heart before and she let me live. As long as I stay out of her way, as _we_ stay out of her way, it’ll be fine. Just let it go, Sammy.”

“I’ll let it go, if you let go of the ridiculous wedding proposal.”

“You’re no fun.” Gabriel pouted, tracing the anti-possession sigil on his chest. “But I’ll agree. If you agree to let me tattoo my names -in Enochian- right here.” He stopped just below the sigil, raising a brow at the hunter. “With a vow on the life of my children that should we ever break up, I’ll get rid of it.”

“Why would I ever agree to that?”

“Because it’s my birthday?”

“You don’t have a birthday.”

“I beg to differ. I have a day… That I came into being. Creationday. Maybe your calendars didn’t exist then but you know. It existed. And what better day than April first?”

“It’s not-“ Sam stopped, looking at the clock beside their bed. It read 12:30 in big fat markings. Clear as day.”

“Damn it.”

“Will you punch me if I say it?”

“Maybe.” Sam huffed, pushing at his chest. “Marriage proposals are _not_ April Fool’s jokes, Gabe.”

“Everything’s a joke with me. Except my attraction to you. That’s definitely real. Really real. And I really honestly would appreciate that wonderful birthday present from you.”

“This counts for the next five years.”

“Done!” Gabriel snapped his fingers, grinning when his three names appeared. Small and discrete beneath the anti-possession sigil. Perfectly etched Enochian.

_Gabriel_

_Loki_

_Coyote_

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” Pleased, Gabriel leaned in to kiss his Hunter. Basking in the possessive glow that flooded through him.

“I solemnly swear that my birthday will be the one day of the year where I don’t screw around for a second.”

“You don’t have a birthday.” Sam muttered, dragging him back into the kiss. _And you better not stop screwing around. You haven’t even started the day yet. You have brothers to torment._

“Oh yes I have.” Gabriel laughed heartily at the near girlish scream that came from Dean's room.

“GABRIEL!”

“Good.”

Still laughing, Gabriel kissed his hunter again.

**Author's Note:**

> Boo! Just a quick thing. If you liked TIPO… really recommend subscribing to the series up at the top. May or may not be preparing a sequel. Maybe.


End file.
